eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1762 (12 April 1999)
Synopsis Martin's arrest has left Pauline distraught. She ignores him at breakfast, telling Mark "if he wants to make a career out of being a thief, he's on his own". Mark intervenes as Matthew corners Martin. Mark marches Martin to Beale's Market to apologise to Ian. Ian greets Martin's apology with contempt. He tells Mark "look at him. He ain't sorry. He couldn't give a toss". Ian insists he'll press charges. Huw is disconsolate after Carrie criticises his self-portrait. He dumps the painting in a dustbin. Huw's bad mood continues. Lenny and Teresa resolve to set him up with Carrie. Huw reluctantly agrees to have a drink with Lenny. Huw is relieved when he finds Carrie waiting for him in the Vic. She apologises for criticising his work. They share a friendly kiss. Teresa protests Jeff's innocence to Rosa. Teresa is insistent, asking Rosa "you don't believe all that business about the overbooking do you?" Rosa's attitude towards Jeff softens. She berates Beppe and Gianni, telling them "once and for all, my private life is my concern, not yours. Got that?" Jeff overhears the exchange and can't hide his delight. Roy is in an ebullient mood. Pat is delighted when he suggests they go out for dinner. Over dinner Roy apologises to Pat for not telling her about the Viagra. They return. Roy offers Pat a nightcap. Pat suggests they have an early night. Roy happily agrees. Sue, the latest client at the dating agency, smites Barry. Barry interrupts as Natalie interviews her. Natalie feels ousted. Barry follows Sue as she leaves the office. He asks her out to dinner. Sue is reluctant as she has to find childcare. Barry is crestfallen. Sue has a change of heart. Barry is delighted. Natalie is less pleased. Simon is discharged from hospital. Louise and Tony welcome him back. Louise is left out as Simon gives his affection to Tony. Simon is surprised to learn that Tony has moved back into the flat. Tony fusses round him until Simon pleads "will you stop acting like some old mother hen". Tony is insistent. He tells Simon "I'm going to look after you whether you like it or not". Simon feels hemmed in. Rosa and Jeff share a bottle of wine after work. They laugh about Gianni and Beppe's attempts to interfere in their relationship. Rosa takes Jeff's hand as he makes to leave. They kiss. Jeff awkwardly asks Rosa back to his house for a coffee. She agrees. Simon's patience snaps. He tells Tony "I'm not ready for this. I need time to sort myself out. I can't do that with you here". Tony is devastated. He implores Simon "I'm telling you I want to be with you. For good". Simon doesn't yield. In tears, he explains "everybody I've ever loved, everybody important to me has let me down or left me. I can't do it anymore. I don't want to". Tony exits, devastated. Credits Main cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis Guest cast * Carrie Swann - Holly Atkins * Sue - Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes